The human head seems to be an excellent model for studying some of the pathologic parameters of head injury. When the data is coupled with a computer model it may be possible to rapidly evaluate various modifications in current protective headgear and materials. Our overall objective is to study the mechanisms of closed head injury to develop physiological parameters in the human cadaver and correlate them with impact variables. We hope in the coming years to continue to study the human cadaver as a model for closed head injuries and to study the effect of protective helmets upon impact variables and injury parameters. We hope to supply data to a presently functioning computer model project and evaluate various energy absorbing interfaces to receive cross correlations from the model.